References
This is a list of references and allusions in the ''Goosebumps'' franchise. Original Series * ''Stay Out of the Basement'' references RoboCop, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Nintendo, Sassy ''and People. * [[Monster Blood (Book)|''Monster Blood]] references Indiana Jones, Nintendo,'' and Trigger (Roy Roger's horse). * [[The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb|''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb]] references the Super Nintendo and Nintendo. * [[Let's Get Invisible!|''Let's Get Invisible!]] references ''The Terminator, Super Nintendo, and Saturday Night Live. * ''The Girl Who Cried Monster'' references the Super Nintendo. * ''The Ghost Next Door'' references the Game Boy. * ''The Haunted Mask'' references Star Trek, Freddy Kreuger, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Catwoman (written as "Cat Woman" in the book), and Indiana Jones. * [[Be Careful What You Wish For...|''Be Careful What You Wish For...]] references Doc Martens, the Orlando Magic, and Troll dolls. * Piano Lessons Can Be Murder references the television show Bonkers, Nintendo, and the song Chopsticks. * The Werewolf of Fever Swamp references the Nintendo and the Orlando Magic. This is the second book in the series where a character wears an Orlando Magic cap. * Why I'm Afraid of Bees referenced ''Space Quest. ''In the book, R.L. Stine mentions a game called "SpaceQuest 20", which is likely making fun of the many sequels in the ''Space Quest series. * Monster Blood II references Michael Jordan, Conan The Barbarian, and Trigger. * The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight references the Sony Walkman, the Game Boy, and Nirvana. * Go Eat Worms! references the Nintendo. * Return of the Mummy references Bart Simpson. * Phantom of the Auditorium is a reference to The Phantom of the Opera. * Attack of the Mutant references Jack Kirby's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America Captain America],'' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Todd_McFarlane%27s_Spawn Todd McFarlane's ''Spawn], Frosted Flakes and Pop-Tarts. Libby reads "High School Harry and Beanhead," a parody of Archie and Jughead. Skipper says that the creator of the Masked Mutant comics is Jimmy Starenko, a reference to Jim Steranko. The Galloping Gazelle has super powers similar to The Flash. Elastic Boy has super powers similar to Plastic Man. The League of Good Guys is similar to the Justice League. * Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns references Star Trek, Kit Kat, M&M's, Hershey's Kisses & Milk Chocolate Bars, Toostie Roll, 3 Musketeers, Milky Way, and Crunch. * Calling All Creeps! references Pespi and Pentax. * Beware, the Snowman references the Chicago Bulls. * The Blob That Ate Everyone references Pop-Tarts. * My Best Friend Is Invisible references Frosted Flakes and Corn Pops. Title References Some Goosebumps book titles are references to other media: * Night of the Living Dummy is a reference to the 1969 film, Night of the Living Dead * Phantom of the Auditorium is a reference to the horror/musical, Phantom of the Opera * It Came from Beneath the Sink! is a reference to the movie, It Came from Beneath the Sea! * How to Kill a Monster is a reference to the book To Kill a Mockingbird * Little Comic Shop of Horrors and Little Shop of Hamsters are a reference to the horror/musical film, Litle Shop of Horrors * Bride of the Living Dummy is a reference to Bride of Chucky * Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part One and Part Two are a reference to the movie, Invasion of the Body Snatchers * Revenge R Us is a reference to the store, Toys R us * Are You Terrified Yet's tagline is a reference to the song, "Along Came a Spider" by Alice Cooper. * Jekyll and Heidi is a reference to the story, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * Full Moon Fever is a reference to the album, Full Moon Fever by Tom Petty. * Slappy's Nightmare is a reference to Freddy's Nightmares. * The Wizard of Ooze and The Lizard of Oz are references to the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz. *Planet of the Lawn Gnomes is a reference to the movie, Planet of the Apes * Son of Slappy is a reference to Seed of Chucky. * How I Met my Monster is a reference to the show, How I met your Mother * Frankenstein's Dog is an obvious reference to Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. * A Nightmare on Clown Street is a reference to the Horror film franchise, A Nightmare on Elm Street which stars Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger. * The 12 Screams of Christmas is a reference to the song, "The 12 Days of Christmas". Other References *In Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls, Spencer says that Jason's backpack is as purple as Barney. *Nintendo is referenced in ''The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock''. *Toys R Us is referenced in ''Toy Terror: Batteries Included''. *In the episode ''An Old Story'', Tom and Jon had a poster from the band, "Doors". *In the episode ''My Hairiest Adventure'', Larry had a poster of Venom from Spider-Man. * Welcome to Camp Slither made a reference to Ronald McDonald. *Adam West playing as the Galloping Gazzel is a reference to Batman. *In [[Slappy New Year!|''Slappy New Year!]], Ray had an XBox. *In ''Creature Teacher: The Final Exam, Tommy played Angry Birds on his phone. *''Trick or Trap'' makes references to Wolverine, Thor, and Captain America. *''Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask'' Makes a refference to Beauty and the Beast. *There are references to Stephen King, Steve McQueen, The Blob, The Lord of the Rings, and Frosty the Snowman in the 2015 film. *In the movie, Danny Elfman makes a small amount of music that sounds similar to Dark Shadows, Corpse Bride, Spider-Man, and Sleepy Hollow. *When Stine was tied up by the Lawn Gnomes, that was a Reference to Gulliver's Travels. *In Goosebumps: The Game, if the player tries to enter the furnace that is in the Dead House basement, the player is met with the message "Nope! So much nope." This is a reference to the "Nope" internet meme. *Scream School makes references to The Bride of Frankenstien, The Wolf Man and The Invisible Man. References to Goosebumps *Spider-Man (2002 video game): During the Scorpion boss battle, music from Let's Get Invisible! Plays *Slither (2006 film): There's a scene where two ltitle girls are reading Goosebumps books, one reads You Can't Scare Me!, and the other girl reads The Girl Who Cried Monster. *Nickelodeon News: R.L. Stine appeared in some episodes *Clarence: There was an episode where the character Belson reads a book called, "Goose Pimples" to Clarence and his friends. * Regular Show: There was an episode where a living ventriloquist dummy attacked Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson, the dummy looked very similar to Slappy in his appearance from the Goosebumps TV Show *Arthur: In the episode The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Book Club, the Scare-Your-Pants-Off books parody Goosebumps. Buster mentions a book called "Curse of the Mummy's Breath", a reference to The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb and Vampire Breath. *Goosebumps is referenced several time throughout Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Double Down. The characters in this book read the book series Spineticklers, a fictional series written by the fictional author I.M. Spooky. There are at least 97 books in the Spineticklers series. Goosebumps-2.jpg|Scene from the 2006 Horror film Slither, where two girls read Goosebumps books. Goose Pimples.png|Goosebumps reference in the show Clarence. Hqdefaultregular.jpg|The dummy featured in Regular Show looks similar to Slappy. Category:Goosebumps Category:Lists